<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all those little things. by VesperVega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891293">all those little things.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperVega/pseuds/VesperVega'>VesperVega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Couple, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, also changbin is a boxer because reasons, implied sex, just some heartwarming stuff because we all need it, mentions of scars and bruises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperVega/pseuds/VesperVega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt by kogami on Tumblr :</p><p>Every time Changbin undresses, Felix notices something new about his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all those little things.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Changbin takes off his hat to fix his hair while they’re waiting for the bus after class, Felix is paralyzed, stare locked on his bruised knuckles as they run through his dark locks. It’s like he sees them for the first time, and a voice deep inside of him wonders how rough those fingers would feel on his skin. He quickly shakes those thoughts away, because Changbin is just a friend, and that’s not how you think of your friends, right?<br/>
Changbin notices him staring, and laughs at him, because he looks like he’s never seen a boxer or a bruise in his entire life before. Felix claps back at him, lazily punching his shoulder. He <em>has</em> seen bruises, since he’s a dancer and also shockingly clumsy off stage, sometimes, it’s just that Changbin’s are very apparent and they caught his gaze, nothing else. Changbin doesn’t hold back though, teasing him some more.</p><p>”If these bother you so much you should see my ribs, Lix.” </p><p><em>Oh</em>, Felix thinks, <em>if only I could.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Changbin takes his shirt off for the first time in front of him, at that pool party, all of his friends (but Felix especially) can’t help but stare at the scar on his clavicle. Its white against his skin, lean and sharp, like the rest of his body. The story behind it, Changbin assures, is incredible and heroic, a tale of legends, but when he gets a little tipsy and Felix asks again, he reveals the truth.<br/>
Apparently, he was just a very curious child with a knack for shiny things, and that happened to include scissors and other great things to run around in. Felix and all their friends can’t stop laughing, and Changbin sulks at first, offended, but drops his act in mere seconds and joins in. Felix jokes that he surely likes risky things in life, and Changbin falls silent for a moment, before answering.</p><p>“Risking it sometimes is very much worth it.”</p><p><em>I wish</em>, Felix thinks, <em>I wish I was brave enough to risk it.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Changbin takes off his jacket to give it to him, when the rain surprises them at the park, and stands so close to put it around his shoulders, Felix can count every single one of the long, dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks. His skin itches and he can <em>feel</em> Changbin’s lips, a mere breath away from his. He doesn’t dare close that distance and looks down, away, his clouded thoughts racing all over. Changbin’s presence, intimidating, all-encompassing, is confusing him, conflict tearing through him, and why isn’t he moving away yet?<br/>
A delicate touch on his check snaps him out of it, those damned calloused fingers, and he meets those dark eyes once again. The air is loaded with tension, electrical sparks tingling all over him, and he nearly blanks out when he feels Changbin’s lips on his, the most delicate of touches, the other’s arms holding him like a fragile porcelain statue. </p><p>“I like you, Felix”</p><p><em>How long</em>, Felix thinks, <em>how long have I waited for this moment.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Changbin takes off his shirt again, and this time they’re alone, despite the dim lighting Felix is transfixed on the small mole on his heart, and the other one next to it. They look like Peter Pan Neverland’s stars, and when he says it out loud it makes Changbin giggle. It eases the tense knot Felix feels in his stomach, and when Changbin ruffles his hair, calling him cute, he feels the familiar spark, that friendly intimacy they share. Their old habits have never left and they banter like bratty children. Felix jokingly slaps him, but Changbin retaliates with a quick diss and a wink. Ironically frustrated, Felix doesn’t back down and it all turns into a play fight, room filled with laughter. Felix doesn’t know how, but at some point he finds himself on the bed, pinned under a shirtless and panting Changbin. His laughs die down, and his heartbeat roars in his ears, feeling his cheeks blushing already. Changbin smirks, messy raven strands falling on his eyes. </p><p>“Want me to kiss you, babe?”</p><p>Felix can’t even think of anything, and he’s glad he can at least nod to answer. </p><p> </p><p>When Changbin stands truly naked in front of him, for the very first time, Felix’s hands wander all over his body, over every little detail, every little flaw on his boyfriend’s glass skin, hands trailing invisible paths between all his moles and scars. Changbin chuckles at him, and peppers kisses all over his red hair. He has always seen Felix as a delicate beauty, with all his pretty freckles and pointy nose and small hands, and deep down he loved how quickly he blushed, crimson tipped ears, at the slightest touch, let alone kiss.<br/>
But now it was a whole other story. Felix seemed almost <em>hungry</em>, like he wanted to know Changbin from the inside out. Warm breaths mix with their sloppy kisses and as the night goes on, Felix butterfly touches turn into cat claws.<br/>
And when Changbin takes off his shirt the next day, Felix can’t help but caress proudly all the new additions to his skin, purple clouds mirrored all over his own freckles, as Changbin kisses him with a low chuckle.</p><p>“You look pretty when you want more, Lix.”</p><p>“Fuck you” Felix laughs.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for checking this work out! this will be a oneshot, but if you want to talk to me or ask me about anything you can find me on twitter as @vesper_vega. thank you again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>